It isn't love!
by Starrynight640
Summary: Raye teases Darien and Serena about their relationship and makes them do a dare which includes Serena staying over at Darien's, For a week!
1. The Challenge

_**Hey guys new story! XD Don't worry I haven't discontinued Cabin fever or Hey, Jerk face...( shit forgot, about jerk face...) anyway I thought of this one when I was daydreaming about Usagi (Serena) and Mamoru ( Darien) ( Which i do not own..) {hate} relationship... anyway avoiding my anime love life... Enjoy...! I'm using the sailor moon names from the english dub this time... I miss using their names ;_;**_

_**Warning: Adult Language**_

* * *

"Serena, you're such ditz!" Raye insulted the blonde

"No wonder you don't have a boyfriend." She scoffed

"Raye I'm pretty sure I can get a boyfriend faster than you, I don't see you having a boyfriend any time soon." Serena retorted. The good friends , almost sister like, kept bickering on until a certain jet black haired male walked into the arcade. Raye smirked mischievously. "Raye, what's with that ugly look?" Serena said curiously and looked around until her eyes met with dark sapphire blue eyes, her cobalt blue eyes shot back to Raye's violet pupils.

"Oh on second thought there's your boyfriend now." Raye smirked.

"He is not my boyfriend!" She yelled at the raven haired girl.

"Sure, sure. Now go say hello and kiss your boyfriend." Raye said shoving her friend towards the male.

"Raye stop!" Serena shouted , digging her heels into the marble arcade floor.

"What are you two bickering about?" Said a males voice.

"Piss off Darien , I could just call you Socrates, the gag fly, asshole." Serena hissed, raye stopped pushing her towards him and wander back to the group,

"Wow, someone actually pays attention in class." Darien retorted, Serena frowned.

"You don't know me, asshole." She cussed.

"Yeah I do , you're a ditzy blonde, with a dumb meatball hairstyle." Darien said and flicked her two buns on the top of her head.

"Don't touch me!" She yelled and smacked Darien's hand away from her personal bubble.

"What's your deal? You're acting like a snobby bitch." Darien said acting serious. Serena frowned.

"Hey could you two stop acting like boyfriend and girlfriend." Said Raye.

"We are not dating!" They shouted in unison.

"Prove it then." Raye retorted, Serena glared at her friend.

"Okay, if I kissed this ditz it wouldn't mean anything." Darien blurted out.

"I'm not a ditz!" Yelled Serena, suddenly Darien leaned down and kissed Serena, her eyes widen. Raye smirked, Darien ended the kiss, Serena face came over with a huge blush, she gasped. "Why the hell did you do that?!" She screamed.

"See Raye, I didn't feel a thing!" Darien retorted

"You liked it ,didn't you?" Raye smirked, Darien gasped and then blushed and covered his mouth with his hand.

"Why would I like something my from enemy?! You , wench!" Serena yelled, doing a strangling action in front of Raye.

"Hey, can you guys take this fight somewhere else? It's kinda ruining our reputation." Andrew said.

"Sorry, Andrew." Cooed Serena. Serena, Raye and Darien walked over to the booth where the group was sitting.

"What was that fuss all about?" Minako said breaking the tension and silence.

"Oh Dar-" Raye began.

"Oh nothing!" Serena said interrupting , Raye jabbed her in the rib, Serena whimpered.

"So what are you guys doing for spring break?" Lita said.

* * *

The group dispersed, leaving Darien, Raye and Serena, they sat away from each other, trying to not make it even more awkward.

"Well, I better get going." Darien said breaking the awkward silence while checking his watch; 4:30.

"Wait! Darien." Raye blurted out.

"What is it ,Raye?" Darien glared at the raven haired female.

"If you can prove to me that you two aren't dating-"

"WE AREN'T DATING!" Darien and Serena shouted in unison.

"Wait, you haven't let me finished, plus I'm not sure either. This week, just this whole week, you guys aren't allowed to have any sexual or other kinds of that contact like kissing or touching each other." Raye stated, Serena gasped while Darien blinked countlessly.

"That'll be easy, I'll just stay home all week, it's spring break anyway." Serena said carefree.

"Ah-uh, Serena you'll have to stay at Darien's." Raye Replied, Serena almost fell off the chair whilst Darien almost fell over.

"I'm not staying at this asshole's house!" Serena shouted in a whisper voice.

"And I'm not letting this brat stay in my house!" Darien shouted.

"Okay then, Hey Andrew!" Raye said and walked over to the sandy blonde.

"Did you hear about-" Raye said

"Raye! Wait!" Shouted Serena across the arcade.

"Meatball-head! What are you doing?!" Darien whispered.

"Saving our asses!" She replied and gestured Raye to come over.

"Yes?" Raye smirked.

"We'll do it." Serena murmured.

"Sorry couldn't hear you can you speak up." Raye said cupping her hand around her ear.

"We'll do it." The golden haired blonde spoke up , louder.

"Great!" Raye exclaimed and casually made her way outside.

"Hey Raye! What happens if we complete the challenge?" Darien spoke up. Raye shrugged and strolled her way to her temple.

"Ugh, I'll go get my stuff." Serena sighed.

"You don't have to do this." Darien whispered.

"And if we don't Raye's big mouth will tell everyone we know we're dating, and it will ruin our reputation!" Serena replied , Darien thought for a minute.

"Yeah, I guess so I don't want everyone to harass me." He groaned , he quickly check his watch.

"Meet me at the front of the crown arcade, at 5:30." Darien said and strolled out the arcade.

Serena knew what Raye was doing, she was hooking up Darien and her together. Well Serena was not going to fall in love with the jerk , Darien, even if it was the last thing she do.


	2. The chaperon

**_Thank you Princess Moonie of the Moon and LoveintheBattleField For reviewing the first chapter! I'm sorry guys this chapter Is REALLY short :(_**

**_Warning: Nil_**

* * *

It was 5:45 where was that ditz? Darien was running out of patience for a certain blonde whom agree to do a challenge from the mischievous Raye, the quest was to stay at Darien's house for a WEEK without no sexual contact or any other contact that involves touching, kissing ect. That was going to be easy for Darien, he doesn't have any feelings for that annoying schoolgirl.

"Oi! I'm here let's go." Serena said waving her hands frantically I front of Darien , who snapped out of his daydream.

"About time, Meatball-head!" Exclaimed Darien, Serena pouted and folded her arms over chest.

"I have a name jerk face!" Serena screeched at the horrible nickname that Darien and now Raye call her.

"Yeah, I know what it is, Meatball-head!" He replied.

"It's SERENA! SERENA TSUKINO!" She yelled.

"Whatever, Lets get going, meatball brain." He said and walked off to his apartment.

"Ugh, this going to be hell." Serena whispered.

"Hey wait up!" She yelled , grabbed her stuff and ran after Darien.


	3. Decisions!

**_Chap 3 for you guys! Enjoy! _**

**_Warnings: nil for this chap_**

**_Thank you Sazzy for reviewing the second chap!_**

* * *

Ding! The sound of the elevator doors opening to retrieve the two acquaintances in the lobby of the apartment building, the ebony haired male entered first then the golden haired blonde stepped in shortly , with a small travel bag in her small teenage hands. The elevator doors started closing , slowly.

"So, are you doing anything this week Darien ?" Serena murmured, trying to break the awkwardness between the quarrelling pair.

"Yeah work." He scornfully said.

"Ha! the DARIEN SHIELDS has a job." Serena laughed. Ding! The elevator doors opened. Darien walked towards his apartment door , Serena tagged along shortly after.

"Uh yeah, then how would I afford this apartment?" Darien grinned and opened the door to the HUGE apartment, Serena's jaw dropped, literally, how could a stuck up egotistic jerk like Darien, afford such an huge and EXPENSIVE apartment?! Darien put Serena jaw back in its normal position. "Don't keep your mouth open , bugs can fly in you mouth. I would want Raye at my throat saying I killed the ditz Serena , when she actually choked on a bug." Darien said nervously at the thought of that nightmare, Raye wouldn't let him see the light of day until the day he dies, he shivered. "The guest bedroom is getting repainted, so you can either sleep on these uncomfortable couches or sleep in my bed." Darien sighed, he thought he never say that to , his mortal enemy. Serena blushed a little.

"Uhm,... Ermm." The blonde stumbled a little, decide which one she'd take, the uncomfortable couch , which could give back pains every time she'd wake up or sleep in a nice comfy bed with Darien. She hates having back pains, so how could sleeping with Darien be any worse. "I'd rather sleep in a bed then a cheap couch." Serena murmured.

"Okay then, just put your bag in the bedroom , straight down that hallway the last room on the right." Darien directed Serena, she nodded in response.

"Thanks." She whispered in a small voice which you couldn't hear but a small mumble of words.

She followed Darien's directions which led her to a maple coloured door, with a little bit of hesitation , the golden blonde slowly opened the door. To her surprise it was really clean, cleaner then she expected , the bed was neatly made , the closet doors closed, a study desk with books stacked next to each other was clean a computer next to the books, was closed, but what took her attention was the huge bay window , which loomed over the busy streets of the Juuban district, the sunset coloured the sky with pink and a orange colour, this apartment was amazing!

Serena placed her belongings in the corner near the dresser, she plopped down on the bed, she let out a sigh, if her father knew where she was staying, he would kill her and Darien, she chuckled at the thought, She fell back on the bed , she was so sleepy, that's right she missed her after school schedule nap, she yawned, and slowly closed her eyes.


	4. Realisations

**_Hey my stars! ( I'm calling my fangroup that .-.) Enjoy the fourth chap! Btw: I'm Australian so Australians use s instead of z in realised..Cos thats how we roll... Anyway enjoy this chap ! Cos I certainly did!_**

**_Warnings: Adult Language_**

_Thank you __**Grumpy-Delsan13 for reviewing the third chap**_

_**And thanks to all those fanfictioners favouriting my story/ries and adding me as your favourite author and author alert!**_

* * *

"Oi! Meatball head what's taking so long? I cooked chicken curr-" Darien spoke as he opened the door to the sleeping blonde.

"Shit." He murmured the cuss word, he walked over to the bed and squatted next to the edge of the bed where the face of a teenager was insight of his sapphire blue orbs. He moved the golden hair out of her innocent small face, her hair shun in the beautiful moonlight almost making it look like silver. 'Heh how cute can this girl get?' He chuckled at the thought. 'Wait did I just say that?' He thought realising what he just said in his mind, he refocused and stared at Serena, he smiled, he then took his gaze to her lips, they looked nice and soft, so nice that he could kiss them. ARG! What was he thinking?! He blushed a little and covered his mouth with his long slender hand, as he stared at sleeping Serena. He then rested his head just below the teenager's chin, he looked up and saw her lips again, he instantly blushed again! He clutched his hand over his mouth the blush still lingering on his face. He stared at her sleeping face, just looking at her was making him sleepy, he slowly closed his eyes.

* * *

The blue cobalt eyes fluttered open, the dazed blonde slowly sat up and twist her body towards the huge bay window, it was still night, gosh how long was she sleeping for? She looked around for a clock. There was a digital clock on the other side of the bed on the brown end table, it was 10:30.

"That was one hell of a nap." She murmured, her stomach grumbled,

"I'm sooo hungry!" She wailed. She noticed arms on the bed then a head, topped with dark jet black hair and closed eyes. It was Darien sleeping on the edge of the bed, she felt bad because she took up all of the space on HIS bed. She leaned over near his face, and brushed the hair out of his mature face. The blonde slipped out the bed and walked into the kitchen. She rummage around looking for the plates to eat the curry chicken that Darien made for dinner, she didn't realised she was making a whole lot of noise.

Darien woke up to hear rummaging coming from the kitchen.

'Is that a burglar?' He thought. He shot up and grabbed a bat that he hid in his closet, he didn't notice that the sleeping beauty was not in on bed, he snuck out of his room, quiet as a mouse he snuck to the kitchen where the the switches were, he quickly flipped the switch and charged at the predator.

"Argh!" He screamed

"AHH!" Screamed a female whom fell back and Darien tripped and landed on the criminal. He held the bat on the female's throat putting pressure on every few seconds, his eyes were closed from fear and from being still have asleep.

"Darien... Stop!" She whined, Darien was shocked how did woman his name.

"Who are you?!" He screamed.

"Open your eyes, idiot!" She yelled, Darien slowly opened his eyes. His was on top of Serena...

"Serena! You idiot! You scared the shit out of me!" He screamed , and took the bat off her throat. She glared at him, while coughing and rested a hand on her throat.

"I could say the same thing." She croaked still giving Darien an evil glare.

"What are you doing up so late?" Darien asked, with a suspicious look.

"I was being a burglar!" She said sarcastically.

"What do you think I was doing?! I was getting food!" She yelled with frustration.

"Look I know your old, but stop showing symptoms of being deaf, blind and numbness of your pea size brain!" She added.

"Hey! I'm only 17!" He replied with outrage, how dare a 15 year old call him old!

"Tell me where your plates are, I'm starving." She bossed Darien.

"Can you stop being a snob?" He scoffed.

"Well, I'm sorry, I act like this when I'm starving!" She pouted and crossed her arms over chest.

"Heh," Darien chuckled and reach up to the cupboard above golden pig tailed blonde and grabbed a plate with a plate with a rose patterning around the brim.

"Here." HE said and passed the plate to Serena.

"Thanks." She smiled. Cobalt blue eyed girl filled the plate to brim of curried chicken and ate messily at the small dining table.

"Aren't you hungry?" She asked.

"No, I've already eaten, I was waiting for you but you were sleeping." Darien said, a little tinge of blush covered the blonde's small face, she quickly kept eating to hide the blush.

"I'm going to have a shower." Darien said and walked into the hallway. Serena kept eating but more slowly.

'This is really nice.' Serena smiled and continued eating the food.

* * *

Serena washed the plate up in the apartment sink. Serena yawned, she was getting tired, again! Serena walk towards the bedroom and accidentally walked on Darien , whom was just wearing a towel, around his groin area.

"Ngh! I'm sorry Darien!" The golden blonde yelled, she covered her face, she was blushing really hard and ran out the bedroom. How embarrassing for both Serena and Darien.


	5. Embarrassing moments!

**_Hey my stars! This is a really short chap! (plz don't hate me ! X{ ) I just wanted to get this idea out before I forgot it! Thanks grumpy delsan13 and more-story's for reviewing the last chap! to all my stars: you guys really know how to flatter an author! Thank you everyone to taking your time by reading my story! Warnings: Adult language._**

* * *

Serena sat on the couch , she was looking at her feet, blushing. She couldn't believe she saw Darien's chiseled chest! Wait what?! She shook her head in disbelief to what she thought. Darien walked out just wearing track suit pants, Serena looked up and gasped, she instantly blushed and looked at her feet straight away.

"You can have a shower now." Darien said plopping onto the opposite leather couch.

"Ok." Serena mumbled , she shot up and ran to Darien's room.

"What's up with her?" Darien muttered and picked up the latest newspaper, after putting on his tuxedo black reading glasses. Serena grabbed her pink bunny with golden moons plasters across the purple night gown and some matching undergarments. Serena hurried towards the bathroom, and quickly shut the door. Why was her heart racing when she saw Darien?! She looked in the mirror and huge blush covered her right cheek all the way to the the left one, what was happening to her?!

'Maybe because Darien surprised me by being half naked! The blushing should go away after I have a lukewarm shower.' She thought and shrugged the problem off. After , almost, 10 minutes, Serena got out of the shower she felt so refreshed, she looked around for a towel, there was not one in sight! 'Oh god...' She thought.

Serena opened the bathroom door a little tiny crack, translucent stream flowed out of the room, no soul in sight, perfect! She tiptoed until she saw the doorway to the living room, hopefully Darien didn't see her because she was butt naked!

"Serena? Are you alright?" Darien said.

"Shit!" Serena cussed softly.

Serena froze against the wall when she saw a shadow move around the light in the living room, her heart was pounding so hard, like it was about to burst out of her chest. The shadow stopped moving, Serena continued breathing when she heard Darien sit on the beige leather couch. She slowly moved against the wall. The floorboard suddenly creaked.

"Fuck..." She cussed softly again. She decided to make a run for it... Well she did make the WRONG choice , she ran straight into Darien! Whom which she sat onto of... She opened her eyes.

"AHHHHHH!" She screamed.

"What is it?!" Darien groaned.

"D-Darien ..j-just don't open your e-eyes." She stumbled.

"Why?" Darien said attempting to opened one, Serena cover his eyes with her small hand.

"JUST DON'T DO IT!" She yelled.

"Oh god please don't tell me you're naked..." He sighed.

"Shut up, stupid imbecile." She hissed.

"I won't look." He said putting one of his large hand on Serena's and removed ,the free hand he had, Serena's small teenage hand. Serena shot up and ran towards the room. Darien uncovered his eyes , looked towards he room and caught a glimpse of the blonde's backside, he laughed and didn't notice he was blushing.

Serena leaned against the oak door and did a big long sigh. She looked around for a towel, there was one on the bed! She quickly grabbed it, she wrapped the white material around her slim teenage body. She looked around for her nightgown ... Damn it ! She left it in the bathroom! She sighed again and walked out the bedroom. Darien sat in the living room reading the newspaper, Serena slowly walked past. He looked up to see Serena, wearing HIS towel! She obviously wrapped it too tight because it looked like her breasts were about to bulged out of the towel!

* * *

Darien laid down on the bed, while he silently red a medical book. Serena walked into the room.

"Oh I didn't know you we're into medical stuff Darien." Serena said.

"Yeah, I wanna become a doctor." He mumbled. Serena laid next to him and looked towards the window.

"What are you looking at?" He murmured.

"The window." She yawned.

"Well goodnight." She said.

"Goodnight." Darien replied , he put the book on the sea foam white end table and switched off the small lamp.

* * *

Darien laid there staring at the ceiling, he couldn't get to sleep.

He flipped onto his right side, Serena softly snored, he chuckled at her cute flaws. He slowly closed his eyes, whenever he thought if this golden haired ditz he would feel relaxed, this girl had such a soothing aura. Darien felt one long, slim hand wrap around his waist, this seemed to make him more relaxed. He shortly fell asleep.

* * *

Throughout the night the pair changed positions but the one they felt comfortable was when , Darien was on his left side and Serena was her right, Serena snuggled against Darien's chest as his strong arm wrapped around her back and the blonde's arm wrapped around his waist. Hopefully they wouldn't find out that they were sleeping like this!


	6. Serena's boring day

_**Heyyy my stars! Thanks for reviewing the last chap! The beginning was inspired by grumpy delsan13, if you have any idea pm me or write it in the review section! Guys this is a short chap! Sorry! Anyway enjoy!**_

_**Warning: Adult language**_

* * *

"AHHHHHH!" A female shrieked, as her cobalt blue eyes flutter open as she saw, that the man she was sleep with was embracing her as well she was embracing him, there noses were touching. The male woke up slowly after hearing the shrieks of the blonde teenager.

"ARG!" He yelled and fell off the bed. The blonde crawled over to see if the ebony haired man was alright.

"Darien y-you alright?" She stumbled asking the question as a crimson blush tinge across her cheeks.

"Yeah." He groaned and rubbed the back of his head, blushing a little as well.

"Oh shit! What's the time?!" He shouted, Serena looked over to digital clock on the end table.

"It's 7:45..." She replied.

"Oh crap! I'm going to be late why didn't my alarm go off?" He yelled.

**_flash back_**

Beep beep, a certain blonde groaned she moved her left arm over to the annoying alarm clock and hit the snooze button and put her arm back to the warm body, not knowing whose it was.

_**End of flash back**_

"Heh I have no Idea!" She chuckled nervously, Darien looked at her suspiciously, but realised how late he was! He shot up grabbed his work clothes out the closet, he took off his track suit pants, in front of Serena! He didn't notice Serena was still there, Serena stared in awe, cringing, he put his work pants on, white shirt and black tie. He turned to exit out if the master bedroom, until he saw Serena still sitting on the bed cringing.

" I'm late Serena ill be back at 3:30!" He said grabbed his briefcase and black dress shoes, when he exited the room a huge blush covered his face,

'I didn't just do that in front of her did I?' He brushed the problem off as he exited the apartment building.

"Okay , .fuck , did I see?" Serena murmured, she got up and exited the bedroom and walked into the living room, and turned on the tv, to the cartoons. After 30 minutes of watching the cartoons, Serena decided to have a shower,

"Thank god he didn't change his underwear in front of me." She murmured , she cringed just thinking of the thought, she cringed even more, he didn't change his dirty underwear!

* * *

The third hour came , Serena laid on the couch watching tv , that's what she'd been doing all afternoon, she was bored out of her mind, she wished Raye never said this challenge to them! The door opened, Darien walked in.

"I thought you weren't coming back until 3:30." Serena questioned.

"We finished early for tonight." Darien mumbled.

"Tonight?"

"Yeah we are having a party for our boss's birthday." He chuckled, Serena's eyes lit up like light bulbs turning on.

"Would you like to come?" He asked.


	7. The party

_**Hey my stars! Thank you for reviewing, favouriting, following and adding me to author alert ! You guys are the best :) Anyway enjoy this chap!**_

_**Warning: Mild language.**_

* * *

Darien walked into the busy function room with people talking, dancing and eating, he wore a casual black long sleeves shirt, loose denim jeans and black sneakers.

"Hey! Darien! I'm glad you could make it!" His boss, Mr Jeremy , slurred, he was tipsy.

"Hey, boss. Happy birthday!" Darien chuckled.

"No, Darien you shouldn't have!" His boss said impressively.

"What?" Darien said dumbfounded.

"You got me a lovely blonde for my

Birthday!" He laughed, Darien stared at his boss blankly, until his saw his boss walk towards a ditzy blonde.

"Oh her? She is my company to this function." He said.

"Well, Darien I never thought you would have a lady anytime soon." He grinned.

"Huh?"

"She's your girlfriend isn't she?!" His boss laughed.

"No no no! Like I said she is accompanying me to this special function!" Darien scoffed.

"What ever you say shields!" He boss cackled and walked away.

"Sorry about that Serena my boss is a tease." He chuckled nervously.

"It's okay." She murmured.

-A few hours into the party-

Darien was over with his work mates chatting laughing and drinking, whilst Serena sat lonely at a small table, she was the life of the party! Yeah right.

"Hey Serena what joins you here?" Said a familiar sandy blonde, whom sat down next to the blue eyes teenager.

"Oh hey Andrew- ANDREW?!" Serena said and almost fell of her chair.

"Yep that's me!" He smiled.

"So what brings you here?" He asked again.

"Oh, no reason." She replied.

"Oh, okay." Andrew said.

"Uhm, excuse me Andrew I'll just get something to drink." Serena mumbled and walked over to the buffet table, with all sorts of food and drinks. Serena went towards the red punch, she grabbed a plastic cup and poured the red punch in her cup. She can't talk to Andrew , alone, without being socially awkward. She finished pouring the red liquid, and walked to the end of the buffet table. The blonde took a swig of the drink, that drink made Serena's head go numb and her body tingle,

'Whoa what's in this drink?!' Serena thought and continued taking sips , and swigs every now and then, until she finished the cup, her vision was going blurry.

She walked towards, whom somewhat, resembled someone she knew and hated.

"Hey Serena you feeling alright?" Darien asked worried.

"Yessssss sireeeeee." Serena said slurring her words.

"Excuse me." Darien said , he said walking away from his group of friends, dragging Serena with him. He stood in a corner with Serena and tried to keep her on her feet.

"Serena? Are you feeling alright? You look a little flushed." The ebony haired man said feeling her forehead, her temperature was pretty normal.

"Yeeeee, I drank some red cordial or somethingg." Serena replied chuckling.

"You do know that was alcohol..." Darien mumbled.

"So you're tipsy too?" Serena replied.

"Yeah..."

"Oh shit! Darien cover my face and hair!" Serena mumbled.

"Why?" He asked.

"My... Frickin father is here!" Serena whispered in a shouting voice.

"Oh god..."

"Need to get out of here!"

"We need to blend into the crowd" Darien said and took out the hairpins that held up the pig tails, Serena's long blonde hair fell to her thighs.

"You need a hair cut."

"I know I keep forgetting." Serena murmured, blushing a little, Darien did a bun and stuck the hairpin in the golden hair.

"C'mon lets get outta here." He whispered, grabbing Serena's hand and trying to walk through the crowds of party guests.

They were only a few inches away from the exit, until Darien heard someone shouting his name.

"Oi! Darien!" Shouted his boss, waving and walking to his direction.

"Y-yes?" The jet black haired man smiled weakly.

"This is my best friend, Kenji Tsukino, Manager of the lawyer business in this area, and this is Darien Shields my best employee." Mr. Jeremy introducing the two.

"N-nice to meet you ." Darien said nervously, Kenji laughed.

"No need to be so nervous and so formal, just call me Kenji." Kenji smiled.

"Uhm, Boss i gotta go now, my "date" isn't feeling well." Darien said nervously, not wanting to tell that kenji's daughter was drunk, even though Kenji didn't know it was Serena.

"You know you look alot like my daughter, Serena." said suspiciously, leaning to take a closer look at the girl standing besides Darien, Serena gulped.

"Um, I'm pretty sure she must be beautiful." Serena said slurring her words, she moved her grip onto Darien's arm, Darien chuckled at Serena for making her father agree with her.

"Yes, She is my precious pearl." Kenji said thinking of his daughter.

"Well, we'll let you go Darien." His boss chuckled. Darien sped out the function room , until they were alone in the hallway.

"Serena, you feeling alright?" Darien asked.

"Yeah. But i have to give you something..." Serena whispered, as she leaned up, to Darien.

"Sere-" Darien was cut off by Serena kissing him on the lips.


	8. Getting home (After party)

**_lol my stars its been forever! Lol anyway here is the next chap!_**

**_warnings: nil_**

* * *

Serena ended the minute long kiss.

"Well, looks like we lost the bet, that son of a gun, Raye." Darien sighed.

"Darien she won't know , we'll just say it was the alcohol talking and that's for taking my first kiss." Serena smiled, and lean in and again, Darien rested his hands on her should so Serena stop to a holt.

"Serena it's bad enough, you are kissing a guy 2 years older then you and your father is in the same building as us! You also stole my first kiss." Darien whispered, Serena stared at him with disbelief with her blue eyes, swiftly she pulled Darien's neck down and captured his lips with struggled to break loose from the kiss. Serena broke the kiss , she smiled devilishly.

"You sly girl, Serena. You're like a drug I can't get enough of you." Darien chuckled and pined Serena against the wall, with a loud thud , he held both of her hands up with his large ones. He smiled devilishly and planted his lips on Serena's small plump ones. The small blonde quietly moaned into his mouth. Darien ended thing long kiss, the pair were left breathless.

"C'mon lets get out of here before we get caught." Darien said breaking the intense lustful stares and tension in the air, Serena stumbled walking, like a baby learning to walk.

"Darieeeen , i can'ttttt walk poplery." Serena slurring her words and mispronouncing them, then fell over. Darien bursted out laughing over the drunk teenager.

"This is going to be a long time to her back home." He chuckled and helped Serena up and heaved her onto his back, he walked to the elevator.

"S-Serena, you weigh a lot." The jet black haired male said.

"Shut up, Darien." Serena hissed, she rested her chin on Darien's shoulder, every now and then Serena would kiss Darien's neck, the sapphires eyed man sometimes would jump in shock or tingle in excitement. Ding! The elevator doors slowly opened , Darien sped inside and leaned against the wall, to rest his back, still with the heavy teenager on his back.

"Serena stop doing that you'll give me a hickey." Darien frowned. A few seconds later, Serena kissed Darien's neck again, after she finished kissing his neck, Darien quickly grabbed her small chin, and twisted his neck halfway towards Serena's face.

"If you want to kiss me kiss me here." The ebony haired male said and kissed Serena on the lips.


	9. Mamoru's confession

_**Hey my stars! Here is another chap it is short but holds a lot of love and confessions (whoops spoilers..teehee) anyway enjoy !**_

* * *

The sun shone ,into the modern living room, the brightness landed on a pale complexion, the sapphire eyes slowly opened. A mass weight was on the ,ebony haired male's chest. The male slowly lifted his head , to see a familiar ditz laying on his chest , with her arms wrapped around his back and one of his legs between both of hers.

"Serena..." He mumbled, the blonde stirred.

"Serena.." The male said in huskily deep growled, one of the blonde's legs moved towards his groin area, he hissed.

"Serena..!" He hissed , quietly , the sleeping teenager continued moving her leg more further towards his groin. He groaned quietly.

"Darien, why are you groaning?" The cobalt blue eyed girl murmured.

"Do you realise where your leg is?" Sapphires eyed male groaned.

"Ah!" Serena squeaked she quickly moved her leg, she moved to get up.

"Where are you going?" Darien asked he quickly grabbed her waist and pulled her back down. She narrowed her eyes. Serena leaned in and captured Darien's lips with hers, Darien laid there wide eyed. The golden haired girl ended the kiss.

"Serena... Why'd you do that?" Darien asked dumbfounded.

"Well... Because last night you said, If I want to kiss you I have to kiss here." Serena replied and tapped Darien's lips.

"Well I guess I talked a lot of shit when I'm drinking." He murmured

"That makes two of us.." Serena muttered.

"How are we going to explain this to Raye?" Darien groaned at the thought of Raye taunting them.

Serena shrugged. "Let's keep it a secret then." The teenager spoke sexily.

"We've already lost the bet, there were only three days left. Goddamn it I hate alcohol!" Darien stated.

"Stop! You bringing all this on yourself! It isn't your fault!"

"No it's not! It's fucking Raye who fucking brought this shit on both of us!" Darien yelled in frustration as he pushed Serena off his lap and sat up with his head in his hands.

"Darien calm down.." Serena cooed as she put her hand on his wrist. Darien grabbed her wrist and flipped Serena onto her back on his lap.

"Serena... Stop you're making this even harder on me, I have to resist to not touch you or anything else, when I want to fucking do that!" Darien stuttered, he grabbed Serena's small hand, the golden blonde blushed, Darien leaned down closed his eyes and crashed his lips against Serena's.

'Darien loves me?' Serena realised. Darien ended the kiss.

"I'm sorry Serena but.. You've stolen my heart... I want to steal yours." Darien whispered, Serena's heart softened, she stared into Darien's deep blue eyes, she almost got lost in his mysterious sapphire eyes.

"I think you've already stolen mine."


	10. Just like old times, huh?

**_Hey my stars! Long time no see! Thank you for your ideas! I'm trying to fit all of your ideas in! Anyway sorry I havent been uploading I've been sick! Anyway enjoy!_**

* * *

Darien sat on the couch embracing Serena , tightly, not wanting to let go of her or lose her warm body heat. Serena rested her head on the ebony haired male's shoulder as she sat on Darien's lap, she wrapped her legs around his waist, Darien rested his chin on Serena's head.

"Serena... Why must you be seductive?" Darien groaned, Serena giggled.

"I'll never let you go, Darien." Serena whispered into Darien's ear, every word she spoke, her lips would gently brush against the male's ear, making him shiver in anticipation. Darien tighten the embrace and gently kissed her forehead.

"Darien I have the perfect plan." Serena smirked, the sapphire eyed man listened closely to the ditz 'ingenious' idea.

"We wait till Sunday, win the bet then tell Raye the next day!" She squeaked , Serena felt like the smartest person in the world.

"That's actually a good idea, meatball head." He chuckled, 'Serena can be smart whenever she wanted to.' Darien thought, he gently kissed his romantic interest on the lips, she responded back and wrapped her arms around Darien's neck, Serena ended the kiss.

"Darien lets go to the arcade , like a 'mini date'" Serena winked, got up and walked to the bathroom.

~ 15 minutes later ~

The golden blonde girl and the jet black haired male, walked towards the crown arcade hand in hand. When they got to the arcade, they separated hands, Serena quickly stole a kiss from Darien.

"Now , we have to act like we want to cut each others throat, so don't get offended." Serena whispered into Darien ear and quickly nipped it.

"Me? Get offended?" He scoffed, and solemnly walked in, Serena quickly ran in.

"Hey, Serena!" Mina smiled and waved to her golden haired side kick, Serena waved back with a huge smile. Serena sat on a stool next to Darien.

"Just the regular, Andrew." Serena smiled.

"Hey, Serena, I haven't seen you around lately." The sandy blonde replied.

"Yeah... Well I've been busy..." She whimpered , Darien stroked Serena's thigh, she quickly shot a glare, on all days she had to wear a mini skirt.

"Still at each others throats, huh?" Andrew laughed.

"Meatball head, you're pretty, pretty ugly." Darien laughed.

"Here we go again..." Andrew sighed.

"Darien, you're so old that your memory is black and white!" Serena retaliated.

"Hey, Serena we are going to the beach later, you wanna join?" Lita said breaking up the two quarrelling.

"Sure!" She smiled.

"Darien you're welcome to come, since Andrew and Rita are coming." Lita smiled and turn towards Darien.

"Sure whatever, floats your boat." Darien shrugged, Lita walked back to the booth with her friends.

"3...2...1..." Serena murmured, Darien looked at her dumbfounded, Suddenly Lita and Mina started shouting at Amy for trying to get out of the group activity.

"Whoa...Does this happen all the time?" Darien whispered, as he rested his hand on the blonde's thigh.

"Sometimes, but it's only when Amy wants out on the group." Serena sighed, she felt bad for Amy and thankful for Darien to stop rubbing her thigh.

"Here, Serena." Andrew said and put Serena's large milkshake, medium French fries and a chicken burger.

"Thanks , Andrew." Serena thanked her sandy blonde friend, she started chugging the arcade food. In a few minutes ,flat, Serena was on her last sip of her milkshake.

"Whoa, new record, aye, meatball head?" Darien chuckled, Serena glared.

"Darien , Serena... You guys better get ready, we're leaving in a few hours." Lita shouted.

"Ok!" Serena replied.

"Whoa, this isn't a park, this is a arcade, idiot." Darien winced.

"Well, we will be getting ready , later guys." Serena waved farewell to her friends.

"Move faster meatball head, my grandmother can walk faster the your lazy ass." Darien said shoving Serena forward, making her stumble, as she walked out the arcade door.

"Touché." Serena grinned, as she quickly nipped Darien's lips.

"Just like old times, huh, meatball head." Darien smiled, as he took Serena's hand and walk back to the apartment.


	11. Are we there yet? Part 1

_**Hey guys here is a short chapter! **_

_**I do not own SM or any characters!**_

_**Warning/s: Adult language!**_

* * *

"Mina... How are we getting there? Darien's car is too small... And not one of us know's how to drive...but Andrew nor Rita have their cars, they're getting fixed..." The golden blonde said wearily, she wanted to be at the beach staring at the ocean blue water with her ocean blue eyes.

"Oh, Serena! You're such a worry wart! Didn't you hear? I got my license! But fortunately I have to drive my mothers old stupid ugly van, which can fit up to 5 or more people!" The platinum blonde laughed.

"O-Oh , Okay-y." The cobalt blue eyed teenager said as if she were going to vomit.

"I'll pick you up in fifteen minutes, so be ready!" Mina cackled and hung up.

"Oh g-god..." Serena murmured.

"What's wrong babe?" A black haired male asked as he wrapped his long tender arms around Serena's slim waist.

"Mina, has got her license." Serena blurted out.

"Lord, save our asses." Darien prayed.

* * *

"Hey guys! Get in!" Mina ushered, Lita opened the sliding door, Mina sat in the drivers seat whilst Raye sat in the passenger seat opposite her blonde crazy friend, in the middle sat Ami, Lita, Rita and Andrew... Which only left two seats in the back, crammed in between by the luggage.

"Goddamn it..." Serena murmured, she thought how could she be stuck with Darien, AGAIN! This time with little space and could be droned out by the music.

Serena thought of what Darien could do to her with this space... She immediately blushed, she glanced at Darien who was smirking evilly a little at her.

"Get in , Serena! We don't have all day for your lazy ass!" Raye yelled, everyone chuckled. Serena hopped into the crammed seats.

Why did god have to hate her today? Darien shortly followed.

"I hope you're happy." Serena growled, as she squished up against Darien.

"And I thought you would be too." Darien smirked maliciously, he licked his lips.

"Hey! Up at back! No fighting because I can't concentrate! Okay?" Mina shouted.

"Yeah!" The two shouted in unison.

"Hey! Stop copying me!" They shouted in unison again.

"You jerk! You're such an egotistical bastard!" Serena shouted as she clenched her fist.

"Have you looked in the mirror lately, meatball head?!" Darien retaliated.

"Oi! Did you guys hear what I just said?" Mina yelled turning demon like as steam came out her ears.

"Yes." Serena whimpered.

"Good." Mina smiled as she just turned back into an angel.

"Oi, those words hurt, meatball head." Darien whispered quiet as a mouse.

"Oh you poor big baby." Serena said, as she quickly kissed Darien on the lips, maybe this trip could be fun after all...


	12. Are we there yet? Part 2

**_Hey my stars! Thanks for sticking to this story and reviewing it! After I finish Cabin Fever I have another story for you (SNEAK PEEK:The title is called ; God only knows.) anyways you guys might get a double chap! Enjoy!_**

* * *

"Mina, how the hell did you get your license?!" Raye shouted. The gold sleeping blonde stirred.

"Raye! How dare you!" Mina retaliated causing the van swerve alittle, the sleeping blonde nearly crashed against the luggage until a certain male caught her and laid her back on his arm.

"Can you guys cut the crap?!" Darien stepped in.

"SHUT UP DARIEN!" They shouted in unison, Darien crossed his arms and grumpily mumbled a few words, his gazed wandered to a golden blonde leaning on his shoulder , quieting snoring, a little bit of drool slithered down the side of her mouth, he quieting chuckled to him self.

"Okay, we almost there." Mina sighed.

"Almost there my ass." Raye mumbled.

"Raye shut your fucking mouth! You can walk the rest of the way, if you keep this up!" Mina shouted taking her eyes off the road.

"MINA! PUT YOUR FUCKING EYES ON THE ROAD!" Darien shouted, Mina pulled the van over to the side of the road and got out.

"I CAN'T FUCKING DRIVE WITH THIS BITCH SHOUTING AT ME! IM NOT FUCKING SERENA!" Mina shouted as she gripped onto her pale blonde hair.

"Mina calm down.." Amy whispered as she comforted her friend

"I just, c-cant do it anymore! Someone else drive..." Mina said as she fell to her knees, crying.

"Darien you drive." Lita said as she turned to him.

"Fine." He murmured.

"Oi Serena wake up." He said nudging her.

"Meatball head get up!" He shouted.

"Oi Darien! What are you trying to do ?! Burst my ear drums!" The golden blonde shouted.

"Just get up I'm driving, I can't do it with you drooling all over me." The jet haired male said, Serena sat up and glared at him , knowing there was an audience and quickly wiped her spit off.

"Fine whatever." Serena scoffed as she sat back and crossed her arms staring angrily in front of her.

Darien stepped out of the van as he swapped places with Mina, whom was an emotional wreck, Serena decided to swap places with Amy.

"Serena you sit in the passenger seat I'm going to have a rest." Murmured a slightly impatience teenager.

"Fine whatever." She sighed being a little cranky from being woken up from her nap. Serena got in the passenger seat, she was still half asleep when Darien said he was driving, she dazedly looked at the driver whom had a dirty look on his face.

"There is no way I'm sitting next this idiot!" They both shouted.

"Too bad!" Raye said as she had a grin on her face.

"Well great..." Darien huffed, he hesitated to start the car, he turned the keys and continued the journey.

* * *

"Hey Mina, where do I go now?" Darien asked, not taking his gaze off the road.

"Min-" The golden blonde paused as she turned towards the passengers. They were all sleeping.

"Goddamn it.." She cursed.

"What is it?" The black haired male asked.

"They're all asleep." She murmured.

"Is there a map or something..?"

"Uhm..." Serena mumbled as she nervously looked around, she looked in the glove box, a small map was tucked away.

"Oh here is something!"

"Open it." Darien said, Serena opened the folded map, a red circle was placed on the map.

"It says, go left." She said squinting her cobalt blue eyes.

"Idiot, if we do, we'll be sinking in sea water." He growled.

"Oh! Then I don't know.." Serena chuckles.

"Stupid, you have the map upside down." Darien sighed as he took one hand away from the steering wheel and fixed the upside down map to the right side up, in the small teenagers hand.

"Now read it."

"Oh.. Keep heading straight until we get to , two different roads." Serena said squinting her eyes.

"Right.." Darien sighed as he hoped the ditzy blonde's map reading was correct. Darien drove straight until there were two intersections.

"Which way now?" The sapphires eyed male asked.

"Uhm..." Serena bit her lip nervously.

"Serena... Please don't tell me , you read it wrong.." Darien sighed.

"Hmm no , turn left..." She mumbled, Darien followed the directions and turned left.

"Hey look there it is!" Serena said in a whisper voice.

"Wait... We're staying at a resort...?"


	13. A sweet treat

**_Sup guys long time no see! OMG HALF WAY TO 100 Reviews I'm just speechless glad to see you like this story!_**

* * *

"Serena! Stop being a snobby bitch and help us, you lazy ass!" Darien yelled, the rest of the group chuckled ruefully as they watched the bickered on.

"Darien that really hurt!" Serena said sarcastically, as she clutched her chest, pretending to clutched her heart.

"Oh good! I have other words that will HURT even more if you don't help!" Darien growled, as he gave her luggage to her.

"I'll go check us in, I'll meet you guys on the beach!" Raye shouted and strolled towards the hotel. The group walked towards beach, Serena couldn't wait to have the golden sand go on her feet, and to smell the salty sea breeze. They finally settled down, a fair feet away from the residents.

"Mina, let's go for a swim!" Serena smiled, her platinum blonde friend nodded in response. Serena stripped off her skirt and then her shirt, Darien watched her with hungry eyes, he lightly licked his lips, he hoped he wasn't getting too 'happy' and quickly stopped watching.

"Beat you there Serena!" As the platinum blonde bolted towards the beautiful sparkling water.

"Hey! Mina that's not fair!" Serena shouted and quickly took off her shoes and ran towards the body of water. Serena ran into the water , she let out a squeal, she walk more slowly towards her friend.

"Serena stop being a wuss!" Mina laughed and splashed water in her friend's face, Serena gasped.

"Mina! You!" Serena growled she then splashed her back. After a few minutes they started splashing each other, they laughed at how much fun they were having.

"Mina I'm gonna have a rest." Serena huffed.

"Okay dokey." Mina smiled, Serena trudged out of the water.

"Please don't come over here, please please..." Darien muttered, he didn't want half naked Serena, sitting near him, she trudged over to Darien, who quickly picked up his medical book.

"Darien, why the hell are you reading? This is suppose to be a holiday not a freaking lecture." Serena said as she bent over. 'Oh god..' Darien thought as he looked up, Serena's breasts almost bulged out of her bikini. "O-okay.." Darien gulped, ignored Serena and continued reading.

"Darien, you're not listening." Serena said, as she snatched Darien's book.

"Hey! I'm reading that,give it back you vixen!" Darien yelled and ran after Serena, the blonde blew a raspberry in return.

"Argh!" Serena cried out as she fell on to her back, suddenly Serena felt breathing on her chest, she opened her eyes , Darien was laying her breasts.

"Darien! What the hell!" The cobalt blue eyed teenager screamed.

"GAHH! WHAT THE HELL!" Darien shouted as he sat up, a blushed covered both of their faces. "Idiot." Darien said as he crossed his arms and looked away, trying to hide the crimson on his lightly tanned complexion.

"Idiot! Who are you calling idiot?!" Serena retaliated.

"You! I'm calling you an idiot! If you hadn't stolen my book this wouldn't have happened!" Darien replied as they both moved closer to each other's faces, their breath landed on each others lips, Serena looked at Darien's lip and then gazed into his sapphire eyes.

"I would kiss you, but we have an audience." Darien whispered as he backed away from the teenager and stood up.

"Now meatball head give me back my book." He growled huskily.

"Huh?" Serena said dazedly as she looked at Darien.

"The book, now." Darien growled again. "Ugh, fine." The blonde sighed and gave the medical book back to Darien.

"Thank you."

~Later that day~

"Serena I forgot to mention they have a ice cream parlour here." Raye informed, Serena instantly shot up.

"Where?" Serena asked quickly.

"Just around the corner."

"Well i'll be right back then."

"If you're going get me one too." Mina chimed in.

"Me three."

"Me four."

"Fine I'll get everyone an ice cream."

"I'll come because you won't be able to carry all those ice creams, or they won't make it back." Darien mumbled as he got up. The blonde haired teenage and the ebony haired male walked around the corner.

"Phew, finally I'm not getting watched like a hawk." Darien sighed.

"Yes, I can finally do this." Serena huffed and kissed Darien. "I've missed your lips." She added.

"Me too." Darien smirked and pick up the blue eyed girl, and put her against the wall, Serena immediately wrapped her legs and arms around Darien, as he tongue plunged into her welcoming mouth. He couldn't help but gently gyrate grind his arousal against her. Serena moaned with pleasure into Darien's mouth.

"I knew it." Mutter a voice, as the person peeked around the corner, hidden from the couple. The person smirked with mirth.

**_ - DUN DUN DAA! Lol, cliffhanger stay tuned next time guys!_**


	14. Quick question

**_Hey guys I just wanna know which story should I put up on fanfiction? ; God only knows: it's about Usagi {Serena} having a crush on Mamoru {Darien} and asking him to help her in the arts of seducing someone {hint: him}_**

**_ Or _**

**_Crazy thing called love: It's just a typical teacher and student love story. Please make your pick!_**


End file.
